


High Plains Blues

by immaculategayvibes



Series: The Adventures of OCs No One Asked For [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, M/M, Mentioned Cayde-6 (Destiny), Original Character(s), Past Character Death, also theyre all banging someone bc self-indulgence honEYY, and then decided that none of it will be in the final product, azin and lucien, azin isnt The Guardian, bc i want main guardians pov only, but also he was married to cayde, hes her best friend, i have over 50k words written in lucy's pov, no but i want to, should i add the giant spiders tag???, so it would make more sense for him to seek revenge, the big fic this is a part of gets so angsty, they were meant to be personal but i need validation, welcome to two of my 3 most written ocs, with both of these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaculategayvibes/pseuds/immaculategayvibes
Summary: ~A sneak-peek of my 100k+ words canon compliant fic with more than thirty ocs~With his fireteam either willingly or unwillingly stuck on Earth, it falls to Azin alone to avenge Cayde. And when you don't care for consequences, it's so easy to make deals with the people you'd normally avoid.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Male Guardian (Destiny), Guardian/The Spider (Destiny)
Series: The Adventures of OCs No One Asked For [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981810
Kudos: 6





	High Plains Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Azin was my first destiny oc ever. Now i have over thirty. I've written Lucien so much hes become like. the deepest character ive ever written. and that says so much considering he started out as a "lmaoo i can write subs better than a wholeass adult human creature". ive got a doc for every important character and his is Long
> 
> because this fic is incredibly self-indulgent and the entire thing is so incredibly long, theres gonna be some mistakes. especially the older stuff. idk how much im gonna release, or if im gonna rewrite it all from a certain pov like i did here, but there might be lore mistakes.

It's difficult to feel anything but the gnarling rage in him. He wants Uldren's head on a pike, he wants to parade it all throughout the Reef, he wants Mara Sov to see what has become of her brother, wherever she may be. 

He wants to degrade Uldren Sov until even Petra pities him. 

It's wrong. Obviously. No one deserves a death like that. Except the one who killed his husband. Oh, wait...

Yeah. 

Azin's second priority is getting the Ace back. For Ace. He just knows Cayde won't rest easy until his gun is in good hands. Or maybe it's him. It doesn't matter. He has to get the Ace of Spades back. 

His own gun is gripped tightly in his hands. A meaningless gun. He's had it for a long time, but to say he's attached to it the way Cayde is-...was attached to the Ace would be an exaggeration. 

Cayde only ever needed two things to sleep "well" (at least, what would be considered well for an Exo), him, and that gun beside him. That's all. 

The more he thinks about Cayde, the more he wishes Uldren hadn't ended him. How he should have been down there with him. He helped slay gods and yet he couldn't even protect his own fucking husband-

"You're late." That voice... "Here I was thinking I'd be fighting Uldren alone."

"Petra," Azin grunts, too busy killing those disgusting Fallen. 

"We need to talk. Face-to-face. I'm on my way to see an old acquaintance. Word is he wants Uldren and his Barons dead as much as we do. Problem is, the feeling is mutual, so my acquaintance is laying low in a hidden bunker. If we want him to open the door, we can't leave any witnesses - clear the area." Her voice is sharp through his comms. This isn't the kinda fun, friendly Petra he, Lexi and Cliff worked with back when Skolas was at the height of his power. No, this is her at her lowest. 

Her Queen is gone. Her Prince returned only to betray his people and kill someone she considered a friend. Azin would be surprised if she wasn't angry and cold.  
He knows he is.

He does as she says. Even without a fireteam, he knows how to leave no witnesses. He shoots the distorted Fallen. His Light knives burn bright as he throws them, the bigger knife he got from Tallulah when he first got to the City still pocketed. He's scared of using it, knowing that under the leather wrapping of the handle there are small carvings, made by him and Cayde when they were drunk. 

What can he say, alcohol made them creative. 

He relishes every kill. Every single misformed Fallen dropping to the ground feels like a piece of his revenge.

He will take on their whole army and win if he has to.   
Their enemies should learn not to touch those he cares about. 

He drops the last one, and a barrier falls. 

"I'm sending you some backup," Petra says. "Don't shoot the backup."

He doesn't hear her. He sees Fallen and aim.

Before he can shoot, however, a human standing between the two Fallen steps forward, putting an arm before the Fallen Azin is aiming at. "Don't," he says, a protective sort of anger in both his voice and expression. Azin slowly lowers the gun. 

"Our backup are Fallen and a human," Night says slowly. How a human even got here is beyond Azin. He thought humans actively avoided the place. Now that he takes a breath and actually looks at the human, it's a Guardian. A Warlock. 

Petra is quiet for a moment, before speaking up again. She must have connected to the Warlock's comms as well, because the first thing she says is, "You're still here?" 

The Warlock gives a laugh. "Where else would I go? He'd probably be mad at me for leaving anyway."

"Who?" Night asks. The Warlock grins. At her; at Azin. 

"You'll see." He pauses. "I'm Lucien, by the way. You probably know my sister, she's a Hunter. Lydia."

Oh, he knows Lydia. "We know her. Never heard her talk about you, though." 

"Yeah, she doesn't know I'm here. She'd probably drag me back to Earth by my ear." Lucien chuckles.

One of the Fallen speaks up in their wretched language and for a moment Azin has the urge to shoot him. 

Then Lucien turns his head and responds in that language, smile wiped off his face as he turns back to the Hunter before him. "We should get going," he explains. "The Scorn infestation is only getting worse." 

Before Night can ask, he turns and the three of them go down the elevator. Azin follows them quickly. He guesses the talking can wait until after the area is cleaned up.

Lucien is silent as he fights, and he's ferocious. Using both fire to almost melt through the enemy and his gun to shoot them down with precision, Azin probably would have paused in awe had it not been for his anger. Lucien fights side by side with Fallen like it's in his nature, coordinating with them without either uttering a single word. 

Azin keeps his distance. He's not as careful as Lucien as to not hurt the Fallen that are supposedly on their side.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are Fallen fighting other Fallen?" Night asks as they move. 

Azin barely catches Lucien's dirty look. 

"The Scorn aren't Fallen," Petra explains. "Not anymore. The Barons' leader, the Fanatic, has the power to resurrect dead Fallen as frenzied, bloodthirsty puppets. And he believes Uldren gave him that power."

"Uldren is nothing but a broken man," Lucien says, sending a nod to one of the Fallen. "I wouldn't be surprised if he believed he gave that power to Fikrul. I've burned the bodies of friends of mine to ensure they wouldn't be brought back." 

"So Uldren and the Barons murder Cayde...and then come here. What's so special about the Tangled Shore?" 

Azin flinches just at the mention of what happened to Cayde. 

"That's not our secrets to tell, Guardian," Petra says, directing her voice to him even though it was Night who asked. "It's the Reef's." She pauses. "I'll tell you this. Uldren sent the Barons here for a reason. I just need to confirm my suspicions."

He shoots more Scorn. He doesn't know how many he's killed by the time they reach the end of the area.

"There we go," Lucien says, approaching Azin as he shoots the last enemy in the neck. "Five minutes of silence. Almost makes you think we're still in control." 

He then starts walking towards a large, rocky wall, speaking into his comms in Fallenspeak. 

And then a stack of rocks vanishes. It reveals a tunnel, Petra already standing there. She's wearing a cloak, hiding most of her face. It doesn't hide the thin line of her lips. She relaxes a bit when she sees Lucien and Azin, though. Enough to form a weak smile for half a moment. "It's good to see you, old friend," she tells Lucien. 

"You too, Petra. You sure you want to go in? He's been pretty pissed since...you know." Lucien gestures vaguely around him. 

She sighs. "We don't have a choice." She turns to Azin, then, lifting her head just enough that he can see the steadfast glow of her eyes. "Shine your shoes, Guardian. You're about to meet... the Spider." 

Lucien is the least apprehensive of the three of them. He almost runs inside, not waiting for Petra or Azin. It's probably for the best. Azin still doesn't trust him. 

They follow behind. There's doors and windows along the hall they walk, showing what must be more of a living area to the Fallen here.

When they enter, they're greeted by the sight of Lucien sitting astride a large Fallen's thigh, his Warlock robes hanging open, revealing the scars and bruises littering his chest and the white collar around his neck with a golden ring and clasp. He's holding his gun and a rag in his hands. The Fallen has one hand resting on the Guardian's hip. 

Ah.

"If it isn't Petra Venj, the worst jailer in the solar system!" the Fallen laughs. That's Spider, Azin would bet. Kells are always bigger than their subjects, after all. "What brings you to my home away from home-" Spider gestures with a hand, heaving a long, dramatic sigh, "-away from home? On the run, are we?" 

"I heard you lost the Shore," Petra says calmly. Azin can't see her expression from where he stands, but she sounds confident. 

"Gah!" Spider points an accusing finger at Petra. "You lost my Shore," he damn near snarls.

Petra is undeterred. "Thought you could use some help getting it back," she continues, gesturing to Azin. 

He steps forward, but stays silent. 

"A Guardian!" Now he's delighted, four eyes turned to Azin. "And where oh where, pray tell, is its Ghost?" he asks, leaning forward slightly.

"Never mind the Ghost," Petra answers, almost as if she had been expecting the question. Does Spider collect Ghosts? Azin glances to Lucien. He doesn't seem Ghostless. His fighting style sure as hell doesn't imply he's capable of dying. 

"There were two Guardians at the Prison of Elders when it fell." Petra takes a deep breath. "Cayde-6...and this one. The three of us want the same thing, Spider. Uldren and his barons. Dead." 

Lucien doesn't seem bothered by her saying three. Every single thing Azin learns about him or Spider, the more he wonders about the Warlock's sanity. 

"What is it you're..." Spider pauses, one arm coming around Lucien's waist to interlace two of his hands as he laughs. "I see! Despite our mutually aligned interests, I can't help but feel like it is I who will come up short." 

Petra reaches for her knife. 

Lucien lifts his gun slightly. The threat is clear even without words; she does so much as lift her knife, he'll kill her. So that's what he is. A Fallen's lapdog.

Spider is wholly unbothered by Petra's threat, placing the hand that had rested upon Lucien's hip over the Warlock's hand to push the gun down. 

"It's true. I know where Uldren and his "Barons" scheme. You go scratch your itch. Then we can just say...you owe me. Do we have a deal?" he drawls. 

Petra drops her hand, and Lucien visibly relaxes.

Azin takes another step forward. "Deal."

Lucien's eyes widen slightly with surprise, but Spider just laughs. 

Whatever it takes, Azin reminds himself. Whatever. It. Damn well takes.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to keep lucien to myself bc i was scared ppl were gonna judge me but as long as i dont write from his pov i can keep them from going too overly soft lmaoo 
> 
> ive got 2 characters who are into the hive and 1 prepared to fuck a cabal idk why i was afraid of showing lucien hes the most sane of all the monsterfuckers in this universe
> 
> any guardian coming to the shore: wtf are you doing  
> lucien, vibing with his eliksni friends: my makeup why do you ask


End file.
